Eren and Levi in College (smut in later chapters) (first fic!)
by groovieshark
Summary: So this is basically a fic about Eren and Levi in college. They're roommates.
1. Chapter 1

((so I have no idea how long this fic will be. But it's basically Eren and Levi in college, being roommates. This chapter is when they first meet :D, hope I capture Levi's assholyness alright. I enjoy all constructive criticism and stuff like that!))

Eren walked up three flights of stairs to get to his room in the dorm. It was his first day at the university and he had no clue that he would have a roommate. A particularly gorgeous roommate.

"Hello there" his roommate said from one of the beds in the room. He was a short, muscular boy with pale skin and unruly black hair. He was laying on his bed reading and didn't bother to look up when Eren entered the room.

Eren blushed when he realized that he was checking the boy out and murmured a quiet, "hi". The boy's eyes flicked towards Eren, and they locked gazes. Eren was immediately entranced by those dark gray eyes, and he found himself totally speechless for once in his life.

The boy's face was totally emotionless, and his eyes were dead gray pools. Eren sensed that he wasn't truly emotionless, just using that emotionless facade to protect himself.

"I'm Eren...I'm your roommate I guess" Eren said, his voice awkwardly shaky.

"Levi" was all the boy said in return, and he returned his focus to his book.

Eren shook his head slightly, having to consciously tell himself not to ogle this Levi. He turned to his side of the room and got to work unpacking his things.

Oner hour later, Eren was sitting on the opposite bed in the room. Levi had said nothing whatsoever to Eren for the entire hour, and Eren was disappointed in this face, because he sort of wanted to get to know Mr. Hottie.

After a few moments of silence, Levi cleared his throat, looked over at Eren and said in a flat voice, "Dirty up this room and I'll kill you, brat"

Eren was somewhat befuddled at his asshole-ness, wondering what he could have done to deserve such treatment, but he decided to ignore it for the moment and replied, "Fine, I won't mess it up. Clean freak much?" he murmured the last part to himself, but it was just loud enough for Levi to hear.

"Tch" was all he said.

Eren rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed, deciding to go to sleep since it was already 10 o'clock. The next day was Saturday so he didn't bother setting an alarm.

((Constructive criticism, suggestions, and all that good stuff would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon!))


	2. Good Morning, Mr Fighter

Eren woke up at around 11 in the morning. His roommate, Levi, was already up and had resumed his position from yesterday of reading on his bed. Eren wondered if he had even went to sleep because the young man had extreme dark circles under his eyes.

Eren stretched and got up, scratching at his head. "Morning" he mumbled to Levi, and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back out, Levi was sitting at the desk on his side of the room. He seemed to be tidying it, although there was nothing really to tidy. The pale young man paid Eren no attention until Eren spoke to him, "So, what's your major, Levi?"

Levi sighed and grudgingly turned his chair around to look at Eren. He looked extremely tired. "I'm majoring in attack sciences." he said in a dead-pan voice, then he turned the chair back to his tidying and ignored Eren. Eren was surprised about Levi's major, he looked like he could be a good fighter with all that muscle, but since he was so short Eren didn't know how well he would actually do in a fight.

Eren grunted in response and said that he didn't know what he would be majoring in. Levi didn't ask him this, but Eren thought it would be nice to fill the silence. He continued speaking, listing random interests and he rambled on for a while.

"Would you shut up?!" Levi practically shouted from his desk. "I'm sick of your annoying rambling, kid"

Eren scoffed, somewhat shocked that Levi was calling him a kid. His anger flared up and he said, "Why should I shut up? And who you calling kid, shorty?"

Levi's expression didn't change at all, but he rose from the desk and got into a fighting stance. "You should shut up because you're annoying me, and I'm calling you kid because you obviously have the mentality of a three year old" His voice was colder, which Eren didn't think was possible. But he was suddenly afraid of this little man.

Anger overwhelmed that fear though, because Eren did not like being called kid. And he didn't think he had the mentality of a three year old. Eren stalked over to Levi, his chest puffing up and his face angry.

Levi cracked his knuckles and chuckled darkly under his breath, amazed that the brat had even approached Levi. Most people learned to fuck off when he made his voice that cold.

Obviously Eren was stupider than Levi had first thought. The only way to solve this was to kick his ass, which would be a pity. Levi actually kind of liked Eren, the fact that he responded at all to the kid showed that. Generally he ignored everyone.

Eren was confused by Levi's dark laughter, but he ignored it and also got into a fighting stance.

The punch came before Eren was expecting it. Before he had enough time to react, another punch came from the other side. Eren was extremely surprised by the sheer force behind Levi's little hands, and attempted a kick.

Levi caught his leg mid-kick and moved it in a manner that slammed Eren on the ground in front of him.

Eren groaned and felt his shoulder move in a way it was NOT supposed to.

The look on Levi's face showed that, on the outside, he was not remorseful. He simply looked down at Eren with a calculating look. He was in a perfect position to kick the crap out of him, but was having slight doubt on whether he should beat his ass any more.

Eren scrambled away from Levi before said kick could come at him. He groaned some more and jerked his shoulder about, trying to pop it back into place.

It was then that Levi noticed he had dislocated the kid's shoulder. He, against all of his mind screaming for him not to, rushed over to Eren and helped him put his shoulder back in place.

Eren was wide-eyed when Levi came over to him. He assumed that the little man was going to kick him or, worse, punch him again. But all he did was grab Eren's upper arm and push it in a way that Eren wasn't able to. Eren was extremely surprised by the heat that ran up his arm because of those fingers.

Eren felt a pop and sighed in relief. Now the only thing that was hurting was his pride. And his back. He got confused when Levi didn't move away immediately. He kept his hand on Eren's arm a few seconds longer than was necessary.

Levi's eyes roamed Eren's face and body, causing Eren to blush fiercely.

Levi then shook his head and backed away. Eren saw a slight turmoil in his gray eyes, but wasn't very sure about that, so he dismissed it from his mind. Eren then realized that Levi had done the same thing Eren had done when they first met. He had checked him out, then shook his head and stopped checking him out.

Eren also dismissed this thought as fanciful thinking. There was no way this gorgeous boy could like Eren. He had just beat the shit out of him, and he was a total asshole to him. However, Levi rushing over to pop his shoulder back into place suggested otherwise.

Eren was confused. Extremely confused. So confused that he was sure his face had a really stupid look on it. So he dismissed all thoughts of confusion and concluded that Levi did not like Eren.

Levi was a wreck on the inside. He made sure to conceal his emotional state from the brat. He was obviously sending him mixed messages by beating the shit out of him and then helping him out. He didn't know why he had helped him but, he had helped the brat. Which was stupid. Also, he had no clue whatsoever why the hell he was checking this boy out. Yeah, he was cute. No, not even cute, the kid was hot.

Levi was gay, but he never let himself be attracted to anyone. He was too afraid of losing them. In the past, all the people he cared about he had lost, so that's one of the big reasons he was an asshole. He didn't want to let anyone close.

He felt a need to apologize for beating the shit out of Eren so he murmured a quiet "sorry".

Eren heard him. His turquoise eyes were looking up at Levi with a confused expression. Levi mistook this confusion as Eren being confused about why he was sorry. Eren was confused about that, but more confused with the whole asshole-or-not thing.

Eren asked, "What? Why are you saying sorry, your face says you don't but your voice says you do…what should I believe?"

Levi sighed and tried to make his voice sound a bit more convincing. "I am sorry" he said, but his 'convincing' tone was really only make his voice higher pitched. Eren forced back a smile, he found Levi's higher pitched voice completely cute. Eren could see that he had tried though, so he believed him.

"I'm sorry too, I provoked you like that" Eren said.

"No, no, it's my fault. I forget how rude I can be sometimes" Levi insisted.

SOMETIMES!? Eren thought sarcastically. Every time the man spoke more than a few words he was rude. Eren chose not to voice this opinion though and said that it was fine.

"You do pack a mean punch though" Eren said, almost admiringly.

"Thanks" Levi replied humorously. Then he laughed. And it wasn't really a chuckle, or even a sarcastic laugh. It was a real laugh.

Eren found himself in wonder. The pale man's laugh was high pitched and simply adorable. Eren couldn't keep a stupid grin off his face.

Levi stopped laughing quickly, then blushed crazily because he almost never let himself really laugh. He was deeply embarrassed about his high-pitched laugh. When he felt the need to laugh he almost always forced it into a sarcastic smile or smirk.

He had let down his defenses just enough to show Eren his laughter. Levi figured that this was a start.

He didn't understand how the brat evoked any feelings in him, or why he was so deeply attracted to him, but he decided to try and let the boy in. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't lose him.


	3. Changing Out of PajamasInteresting

Eren woke to an obnoxious alarm noise that vaguely resembled the sound of a rooster. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his face, choosing to ignore the annoying squawk that was Levi's alarm clock.

Levi opened his eyes wearily and smacked his alarm clock a few times to get it to shut up. He hated the alarm because it always seemed to go off right as he was almost asleep. He heaved a sigh of irritation and sat up.

Eren pushed the pillow off his face and looked over to the short young man's side of the room. His green-blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw Levi's ribs when he stretched.

Eren gulped rather loudly and turned his gaze away from the easily annoyed man's lovely torso. Levi noticed Eren's look and felt a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and made sure that his face was in its usual bored expression when he thought, He didn't look at you in that kind of way. It was nothing...it was nothing...

He sighed quietly and refused to believe that Eren could like him in that way. Eren heard the sigh and saw the blush. He began to feel a bit of hope. Maybe Levi felt the same way towards him? Maybe. Eren doubted it though, Levi didn't seem to be gay. At all.

Eren was very gay, he was quite fabulous once someone got to know him, but he didn't show his gayness to most people for fear of being judged.

Almost as if the atmosphere decided to respond to Eren's awkward thoughts, the silence of the dorm-room quickly turned from a sleepy one to an awkward one.

Eren decided that he was going to go get breakfast. Before he could psych himself out of it he quickly asked Levi, "I'm going to get breakfast...d-do you want to join me?"

Eren's faced turned a dark red when he stuttered, but he looked Levi in the eye and awaited his answer.

Levi kept his facial expression in check but on the inside he was smiling like a maniac. Eren might like him! Levi simply could not maintain his deadpan voice when he replied, "Sure!"

Eren's heart leaped for joy when he heard Levi's tone. It was a happy one, and it was also a hopeful one. Eren saw the glimmer in Levi's eyes as well and that in itself was enough to give him a baby heart attack. Eren grinned, and he didn't care that he looked waaaay too happy for the breakfast.

Levi's thoughts about whether or not Eren liked him turned much more positive when he saw the pure happiness in Eren. For a moment, he slipped up and smiled back at Eren.

Before Levi could correct his facial mask mess up Eren saw his smile. Eren's grin only grew wider because he still thought that Levi was the hottest thing alive and seeing him smile was fantastic.

Levi quickly pulled himself together and returned his face to its usual state. He broke eye contact with Eren with slight reluctance and got up to change out of his pajamas.

Eren's eyes widened for the second time that morning when he saw Levi walk for his dresser and pull out an outfit, thus proceeding to take off his shirt like Eren wasn't there.

Eren admired Levi's back muscles and toned arms when he put his shirt on. Then Eren almost had another baby heart attack when Levi took his pajama pants off.

Levi's butt was absolutely HEAVENLY. It was such a perfect shape and Eren couldn't keep his eyes off of Levi.

Eren snapped out of it when Levi's pants were fully on. Eren blushed so darkly it felt like all the blood rushed to his head. He snapped his head away from looking at Levi's butt just in time for when Levi turned around.

Levi had purposely stripped in front of Eren just to gauge his reaction. His reaction was so much better than Levi suspected.

Levi wanted to see if Eren was the slightest bit gay. He suspected as much just because he could tell by the way Eren acted around him that he had the hopefully had the hots for Levi.

Levi loved the way that Eren blushed. He found it adorable, and the fact that Levi just caught Eren staring at his ass gave him the idea that Eren most certainly was gay.

Yes, Levi was certainly going to try a relationship. But only if Eren was willing to pursue him. Not awkwardly or from the side, but full out obvious pursuit of Levi.

Levi saw Eren shake his head much like he did the first night in the room when he saw Levi for the first time.

Eren got up from his bed and walked over to his own dresser. He mentally said "fuck it all" and proceeded to do the exact same as Levi and strip down right in front of him.

Levi, much like Eren had done to him, could not keep his eyes off Eren. His body was tanned and...beautiful. Levi wanted it all.

Levi also gained a lot of confidence by catching Eren staring at his butt. So he admired Eren's butt and didn't pretend he wasn't when Eren turned around from changing into his clothes.

Eren looked up from the floor (he had been staring at it blushingly the whole time) to see Levi staring at him, with admiration and desire flickering in his eyes.

The look in Levi's eyes made Eren's blush only grow deeper, so he cleared his throat and asked Levi, "So, where do you wanna go for breakfast?" he was mortified when his voice squeaked.

Levi smiled at Eren, finding his blushiness adorable, and said that he didn't mind where they went, as long as there was coffee.

Eren's blush gradually faded, but he still felt a bit awkward around his hot roommate. "Okay…umm is Titan Café alright with you?" he asked Levi.

"Yup, Titan Café is great!" Levi replied, and off they went.


	4. Breakfast, the Past, andJean!

Eren and Levi headed out of the dorm room, both very happy. The awkwardness was no longer there, and the silence they shared was a comfortable one.

The day was beautiful and Eren was so happy it was a Sunday. No school, nothing to do but hang out and enjoy the great outdoors. It was the perfect temperature that happened often in early September and Eren loved it.

When they left the dormitory, several of Levi's friends did a double-take at him and Eren. They were so not used to Levi being around anyone but them, so seeing him with a new guy was pretty out there. Levi exchanged glances with Petra, Edwin, and Uluo when they looked at him and he gave a very slight blush. Petra of course realized right away that that meant Levi liked Eren. She grinned at Levi and tugged the other ones with her to leave Levi and Eren alone.

Eren noticed Levi's blush and the three other students looking at Levi weird. Eren was confused by this, but he pushed it out of his mind and chose to ignore it.

Shortly after they arrived at Titan Cafe. Eren smiled at Armin, who was always his waiter and had been his best friend since primary school. They were escorted to a two-seat table by the window and Armin asked them what they would be having.

"I'll have an extra large coffee, black, and a blueberry scone please" Eren said, wondering how Levi would react to him drinking an extra large black coffee.

Levi reacted in the way that Eren thought he would, he looked at Eren incredulously and muttered something about stupid brats. Levi then told Armin, "I'll have a small vanilla latte and a blueberry scone as well, please"

"Alrighty! I'll go fix them!" Armin said and went to fix their orders.

"A vanilla latte? Really Levi?" Eren asked Levi, wondering how he could drink something so disgustingly sweet.

"Yes, a vanilla latte! Problem, brat?" Levi replied, his words suggesting he was angry but his tone proved he was just messing.

"Nah, no problem." Eren replied, smiling at him with twinkling turquoise eyes.

Levi smiled back, his face unusually kind.

"I really like lazy days like this..." Eren mused, looking out the window blissfully.

"I do sometimes. Most of the time I generally get REALLY bored if there's nothing to do" Levi replied.

Eren was sort of surprised, Levi's cool exterior made him seem like the kind of guy who would be fine with sitting around all day, probably meditating or something like that. "Well, I hope you're not bored right now" Eren said, his tone hopeful that Levi wasn't.

"No, not at all. This is the most 'fun' I've had in a while." Levi replied truthfully. His friends usually wanted to do stupid things like go out and party. Levi personally thought that being 21 didn't mean it was something mandatory to drink or go clubbing.

Eren's eyes glimmered warmly at Levi, he was proud to have helped Levi not be bored. And he was also super happy that he was with Levi at that moment. He liked him, and wanted a relationship...his self-confidence was shit but he could talk to Levi freely.

It didn't take a huge effort on either guy's part to keep the conversation flowing. Levi asked Eren about himself and received in-depth answers on Eren's life. He learned about Eren watching his mom get murdered and having only Mikasa and Armin to get him out of his depression from that. Levi also learned that Eren was an amazing artist and was shown some of Eren's drawings from his phone.

Their breakfast came somewhere in their conversation and they slowly ate and drank while the other was speaking. For almost three hourse Levi questioned Eren about his life, then the tables turned to Levi.

"So, Levi, how about you tell me about yourself. I'm too lazy to repeat your questions so just give me the general gist of your past and all that good stuff." Eren said, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from talking about his mom. Eren was intrigued by Levi and wanted to know all about him like Levi knew all about Eren.

"Fair enough." Levi replied, and he leaned forward in his chair till he rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm from a town in Rose called Klorva. My parents both died when I was 5 because the place they worked at burned while they were inside it. I don't really remember them, but I was shipped off to Trost where they put me in the foster care system. I was shuffled from family to family until I was 13 and a lady named Hangi Zoe took me in. She's kinda crazy but I do love her. She made me take martial arts classes when she learned that most of my previous foster parents had beat me up. Hangi's the reason I'm majoring in Attack Sciences, actually. She made me really interested in how people's brains react to different attack strategies and fighting methods. I don't have any siblings, though I wish I did...Sorry to spill out my life story like that, but you asked"

Levi's response evoked many emotions in Eren. He was extremely sad about his upbringing and angry about the foster parents who were abusive. He got extremely relieved when he heard about Hangi, Eren knew if it weren't for her he wouldn't know Levi at all.

Levi felt extremely weird for talking so long. He was used to listening not talking, but Eren's open answers to his questions made Levi much more comfortable about talking to Eren about his own fucked up past. Levi made sure while he was speaking to keep his focus on Eren's reactions, because Eren's emotions were clear on his face most of the time.

At the end of Levi's speech, Eren and Levi fell silent for several minutes. They were both digesting the fact that the other knew pretty much their whole life story and they had only met yesterday. Despite them only knowing each other for basically two days, they both felt a strong connection to each other.

A familiar smug laugh brought Eren out of his thinking rather annoyingly. Levi hadn't noticed the laugh but knew something was wonky from the look of irritation on Eren's face.

Another smug laugh floated their way from the other side of Titan Cafe, and this time Levi heard it. Eren cringed and looked over at the owner of the laughter.

It was Jean Kirstein. Eren had known the guy since he was 15, and they had dated for several months before having a huge fight over stupid bullshit and ignoring each other for the next four years. Eren doubted Jean knew that Eren went to Shiganshina University, because if he did then Jean probably wouldn't have attended.

Levi followed Eren's gaze where he saw a guy about Eren's age who looked a lot like a horse and had really stupid hair. From the first look he could tell the guy was an arrogant bastard. He was with a cute freckled boy who looked at him adoringly.

Eren had no idea who said cutie was and he didn't care to know. Eren shot several death glares at that side of the cafe in hopes that Jean's irritating laughter would stop so that he could enjoy his time with Levi.

Levi asked Eren, "So who's that guy over there who seems to be annoying the hell out of you?"

"Oh, that's Jean Kirstein. We met when I was 15 and we really got on each other's nerves until for some god-awful reason we decided to date each other...it only lasted a few months until we had a big fight and broke up. We've avoided each other ever since, but now he's over there with Freckles attempting to show off." Eren replied, speaking quickly and angrily.

Levi was surprised that Eren would ever date such a cocky son of a bitch, but he kept that surprise to himself. "Do you want to leave? He hasn't seen you yet so we can probably just slip out and not be noticed by them" Levi said to Eren, wanting his irritation to stop so they could continue spending time together.

"No I don't want to leave. Let's just hope he shuts his big fat horse-mouth after a few minutes or I'll go over there and make him shut it." Eren replied, getting more frustrated as the seconds ticked on and Jean's voice and laughter stayed just as loud and obnoxious.

When Eren's eyes flashed an extremely dark green Levi said, "Eren..." cautioning him NOT to go over there and get into a fight with his ex.

Eren did hear Levi's warning so he decided to shout across the cafe since there was no one in there but Jean, Freckles, and Eren and Levi.

"Hey, Horseface! Shut the fuck up, you're ruining my day with every word you speak" Eren shouted loudly at Jean. The look of surprise and instant anger on his face made Eren grin madly at Levi.

"Well, if it isn't Jaegar-bombtastic over here!" Jean retorted, his pitch going higher when he said 'tastic'. "It's been what...four years since I last saw you, shithead." Jean also said, making the freckled boy sitting with him stiffen up from apparent displeasure at the confrontation.

"Shut your big fat horse-mouth, you double-deckered pig fart!" Eren said, coming up with the most creative insults he could.

Levi burst out laughing at that particular comeback and waited suspensefully for Jean's response. Despite himself he was slightly enjoying the confrontation because of the hilarious insults.

"Get your head out of your penis-hole, you shrimp-dicked fucknugget and screw off!" Jean replied, making the freckled boy cringe some more at the explicit insults flying back and forth.

"God dammit Jean, quit being a puddle of horse piss and why don't you fuck off. Pay attention to your freckled boyfriend there, he's about to cry!" Eren shot back, taking notice of Freckles' distressed state.

"His name is Marco, thank you so not very much" Jean said back, but not as angrily. His furious state of mind being dampened by the sight of Marco being so upsetted. Jean turned back to his boyfriend and thus ignored Eren and Levi.

Eren smiled victoriously and turned back to Levi.

"Creative insults there, Eren" Levi said, still trying to stifle his laughter.

Eren laughed with Levi, proud of his strange comebacks. With most of the peace restored, he and Levi spent the remainder of their morning at the Cafe. Jean and Marco left at around noon, much to Eren's pleasure.

It was only because Armin was the only staffmember there that none of them got kicked out of the Cafe.

Eren and Levi's conversation then revolved around random interests and more about themselves. They eventually understood that they had been sitting and talking for going on six hours when Armin walked over and kindly reminded them of the time. It was three o'clock.

They exchanged glances and Levi told Eren that they should probably get up off their asses and leave.

"Agreed" was Eren's response. They got up and stretched, Eren wiggling his butt around just a bit to shake off the numbness he just realized had set in on his backside.

Levi couldn't help but laugh at Eren when he saw the strange booty shake. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked in between giggles.

"Shut up, my ass fell asleep" Eren replied, at the same time trying not to laugh at himself.

"Come on, let's just go back to the dorm room and hopefully the walk will make your butt wake up again." Levi responded.

"Allright, whatever you say. I hope it wakes up, jeez my butt feels weird." Eren said, and they walked out of Titan Cafe together. They barely noticed that their walk and the way they interacted was completely different from the way they had acted this morning.

Now they acted like best friends. Well, they would be acting like best friends except for the occasional blushes and hand brushing that ensued on their walk back to the dorm.

Yes, it was obvious they liked each other. And yes, now that they knew almost everything about each other made them positive that they were going to pursue a relationship with each other. The thought was an extremely comforting one to both of them.


End file.
